


Our Father

by greenwildfyre



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Cassidy are sitting in the church together when Cassidy asks the preacher how a Christian prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Father

After a long day of drunken vampire shenanigans and whatever preachers do on days other than Sunday, the two boys sat in the dark church, in two pews, one in front of the other.

“Padre. D’you think you could teach me about this whole — y’know — this whole heaven ‘n’ hell thing?” Cassidy asks in a heavy Irish accent.

The scruffy preacher looks at him over the back of the pew with an amused expression on his face and says, “Heaven and hell thing? What exactly do you want to know Cass?”

The man in the other pew waves his whiskey bottle around, “You know, the ‘ole ‘let’s get on our knees, ‘old hands and pray’ sort o’ thing. Ya know, all that.” He shrugs self-consciously and takes a mouthful of liquor from a dusty bottle.

Jesse frowns moving one arm over the back of the seat, “Cassidy, you want to learn more about the Lord?”

Cassidy’s hands gestures to the church around them, “Well, when yer friends with a preacher you sorta start to wonder what you’re missing. And I’m not as damned as the stories tell.” He gives him a small wink.

Jesse looks thoughtful for a moment, “Alright, I can teach you, although I have to say Cass I’m a little confused as to what brought all this on.

“Can’t an old man satisfy his curiosities? Bloody hell Padre, I’m not that far gone.” He sets his drink down beside him.

Jesse lets out a laugh, “Fine, come on over here and we can pray if you want, although I’m not sure you’re going to get much out of it knowing you.” He has a look of amusement, confusion, and concern on his face all at once.

“Thanks Padre, I appreciate it,” he pats his friend on the shoulder. Then he stands and jumps over the back of the old pew settling down beside Jesse. “So, how do I talk to the old man upstairs?” His hands flaps with discomfort.

Jesse shakes his head but then gets down to business putting on the face he wears when speaking to the congregation on Sundays. “Well, what I usually do is lean forward in the pew and clasp my hands together.” Jesse intertwines his fingers and leans forward demonstrating.

Cassidy leans forward beside him and clasps his hands together following Jesse’s example.

Jesse nods a smile visible on his face. “Now, you can try to think about the Lord, really listen, and then you can start praying. But, I’ll start you off with something from the book of Matthew, chapter 6. Repeat after me: Our Father, who art in heaven.”

Cassidy has a look of intense concentration on his face as he repeats the words.

“Hallowed be Thy Name.”

Cassidy repeats the words, and line after line Jesse slowly went through the Our Father prayer until he says, “and forgive us our trespasses.” At this moment in time Cassidy becomes quite restless, clasping and unclasping his hands, scratching at a chip on the pew, fiddling with his clothing. There’s a pause as he loses focus.

“Cass, are you—”

“You know, Padre, as much as I enjoy praying like this, I was thinking o’ something’ a little more traditional.”

Before Jesse can ask Cassidy exactly what he means by ‘traditional’ Cassidy was sliding off the pew and getting down onto his knees.

“Cass, what the hell.” He starts to get up before Cassidy shifts in front of him slightly and places hands on Jesse’s hips stopping him from getting up. The pew behind him shrieks against the ground as he pushes it back.

Cassidy keeps his eyes locked with the preacher as he pushed open his legs. “Like I said Padre, I was looking for a more traditional way of worship.” His mouth gets dangerously close to the slight bulge in Jesse’s pants. “Somethin’ a little closer to a man of God.” He pushes Jesse back into the pew, holding him more firmly than he was before eliciting a grunt from the other, and begins to kiss along the inside of Jesse’s thighs. While Cassidy’s making his way up and down his thighs he begins reciting the rest of the Our Father prayer by himself.

Jesse looks down and glares, “Oh you bastard, this was your goal all along wasn’t it?”

Cassidy pauses for a moment, “Now you’re getting it Padre. I know how to pray, I’m Irish after all. It just might be a little bit different to how yer used to prayin’.” As he says this he slowly unzips Jesse causing the preacher to inhale through his teeth. The bulge had grown significantly larger. “Well, well, well, Padre, looks like this isn’t so one-sided after all.” Cassidy pulls both his hands away from Jesse no longer having the need to restrain him and takes the preacher’s bulging member out of his underwear. Keeping eye contact with Jesse he gives him a long lick up the shaft lingering at the head.

Jesse somehow manages to harden further. His hands grip the back of the pew. “Jesus Cass, this was not what I had in mind.”

“Watch your language Padre, don’t want any sinnin’ in the house o’ God now do we.” At that moment he begins sucking just the tip while moving his hands along the rest ever so slowly causing Jesse to let go of the moan he had been holding. His breathing was growing heavier by the second. “Cassidy, go faster would ya?”

Cassidy looking quite flushed, releases him with a small pop. “Is that a command, Padre?”

Jesse looks down at the man with red, wet lips and gives him a big grin. Well, if _this_ was what Cassidy wanted then he would give it to him. The preacher was already too far gone.

Summoning up the voice of the entity inside him he says, “ _ **Faster**_.” And that was exactly what Cassidy did.

It was hot as Hell, and messy, and dirty. While swallowing Jesse whole, Cassidy grew harder by the minute. After a bit Jesse’s hips stuttered and he threw his head back with a moan, finishing, hot in the vampire’s mouth. Cassidy, having completed his task, slows down and releases Jesse.

“Well, Cass, that was some prayer.”

Cassidy’s eyes are black and he’s palming himself through his jeans, “Yeah, that sure was.”

Jesse looks down and notices the bulge. His mouth opens as if he’s about to say something when a voice comes from the front of church. It’s someone from the congregation.

They both look at one other wide eyed and begin scrambling to look presentable. Cassidy lies down on the pew like he would usually be at this time of night and Jesse quickly zips up his fly and inspects for mess.

“Just a minute!” he calls out hoping to stop whoever has arrived from coming too close to him and Cassidy. He takes a deep breath then he places a hand on Cassidy’s thigh causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. “Ya know Cass, I think I’d like praying again with you some time.” He gets up and stands in the aisle. “Maybe we should try out some different methods.” Jesse gives Cassidy a wink and walks away with the intent of finding the person in need.

Cassidy is left staring at the ceiling grinning like a fool.


End file.
